Honor Thy Promise
by DSO Leon Kennedy
Summary: Karl had made a promise to Efram Schweiger, will Karl allow himself to fall in love? (Zombie Army 4: Dead War)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Honor Thy Promise

Pairing: Karl Fairburne & Lexi Schweiger

A/N: Only own Lexi and the idea, rest belong to Rebellion.

Rating: K+

Summary: Karl had made a promise to Efram Schweiger, will Karl allow himself to fall in love?

Chapter One - Milan

Karl had returned to Milan after killing Hitler, as Karl now had to find Lexi and tell her what happened to her dad, Karl knew that it would be the most heartbreaking thing he'd ever have to do, Karl had to keep the promise he made to Schweiger and he knew that it was the right thing to do, Karl went to find Lexi and saw her with Edie who was making sure that Lexi was ok after finding out that her dad risked his life for her and also for Karl who was talking to Bruno, who knew that Karl would also have to talk with Lexi as well, later that night as Lexi was outside thinking about her dad when Karl showed up and sat down beside her.

Karl sighed softly then said _"I'm sorry about your dad Lexi"_, as Lexi looked to Karl and asked _"What happened?" _and Karl knew that he had to tell Lexi the truth and so he told her what happened when her dad risked his own life for the safety of her's and as Lexi listened, she could tell that Karl was upset and she got closer to him, Lexi didn't blame Karl and she told him that, Karl looked to Lexi and softly smiled, Karl felt glad Lexi didn't blame him and he gently had his hand on her left arm as his way of comforting her, when Lexi rested against his chest, Karl let her and wrapped his right arm around her to keep her safe, Lexi stayed close to Karl, who let Lexi stay close to him, Lexi softly sighed as she had her hand against his chest, Karl mindlessly placed his hand on top of her's as a form of comfort, Karl stayed close to Lexi for a while, as Bruno handed Karl a blanket to keep Lexi warm, Karl then wrapped the blanket around Lexi to keep her warm, Lexi had fallen asleep on Karl's chest.

Lexi slept on Karl's chest before Karl gently carried Lexi towards her hotel room and as Karl gently laid Lexi onto the bed, Lexi asked Karl to stay with her and as Karl agreed to Lexi's request to stay with her, Karl got changed and he joined Lexi in bed, Lexi stayed close to Karl as he allowed Lexi to snuggle into him, Karl softly sighed as he watched Lexi settle in close to him, Karl then got comfy next to Lexi as she kept her hand on his bare chest, Lexi softly sighed in her sleep knowing that she was safe next to Karl went to sleep himself next to Lexi, Karl softly sighed as he slept next to Lexi, who remained close to Karl in the warmth of their shared bed and body heat together, following morning Karl woke up around 10am and he noticed that Lexi was still asleep on his chest, Karl softly smiled knowing how content she was next to him and Karl smiled seeing how close Lexi was to him, Karl knew that Schweiger had requested him to take care of Lexi and keep her safe, Karl had agreed to that promise.

Karl placed a featherlight kiss on Lexi's shoulder while she slept on his chest, Karl wanted to keep the promisse that he made to her dad before he disappeared, Karl hoped that he could make Lexi happy, Lexi woke up a liitle later and noticed that Karl was still in bed with her, Karl looked over to Lexi and saw that she was awake, Karl gave Lexi a cuddle, Lexi smiled softly as Karl told her that he had promised her dad to look after her, Lexi softly smiled as she got closer to Karl as he then put his hand on her cheek, then they shared a soft kiss while in bed together, Karl stayed close to Lexi as they were spending time together, Lexi kept her hand on Karl's chest as Karl softtly smiled knowing how close Lexi was to him, Karl hoped that he would be able to have a happy life with Lexi, who was happy to be with Karl, who owed to look after Lexi and make sure she was happy with him.

Lexi and Karl were now up out of bed and spending time together, Karl was happy with Lexi who stayed close to Karl as they were having breakfast together in Lexi's room, Lexi smiled as she spent time with Karl as they were close to each other, Lexi was happy with Karl as he held her close to him, Karl softly smiled knowing that Lexi was close to him as Karl was happy to be with Lexi as they shared a soft kiss as Karl smiled in their kiss, Lexi was happy with Karl as later Bruno saw how close Karl and Lexi were to each other, Bruno was happy to see Karl being happy with Lexi, Karl was close to Lexi as they were happy together, Karl was close to Lexi as they were happy together, Lexi realised that her dad did do the right thing and even Karl knew this too.

What happens in part 2?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-Milan-

Karl led Lexi to a private spot near base, he wanted to spend time with her, just the two of them, Karl hoped that he could make Lexi happy and keep his promise to her dad, Lexi remained close to Karl as he showed her a peaceful spot, Karl then surprised Lexi with a soft kiss, as Lexi then smiled in their kiss, Karl wrapped both arms around her and held her close as they kissed, Lexi began to see how close he was to her, Karl knew how close Lexi was to him, Lexi trusted Karl to keep her safe, as Karl told Lexi that he wanted her to come with him back to the States, Lexi looked to Karl and she told him that she would go with him.

Lexi and Karl walked back to base together as Bruno saw them together, Bruno noticed how close Karl and Lexi were with each other and Bruno hoped that Karl would be happy at long last, Lexi stayed close to Karl as they went back into Lexi's room, Karl gave Lexi a gentle cuddle as he wanted to be close to her, few days later, Karl and Lexi headed off home, Bruno told Karl to be happy and Karl softly smiled as he knew that Bruno was right and as Karl looked over to where Lexi was with Edie, it made Karl smile knowing that he finally had a chance to be happy as he watched Lexi, it made Karl realise that she was the one, as Lexi knew that she would have a new life in the States with Karl, she knew that she would be happy with him, as Karl got everything ready for them to leave, Lexi went over to Bruno and gave him a hug as Bruno returned the hug too, Karl couldn't help but smile knowing that he would have a happy future with Lexi.

-States-

Karl and Lexi arrived in the States, got their luggage and Karl took Lexi to his apartment, Lexi set her stuff down, as Karl softly smiled knowing that Lexi would be safe with him, Karl owed it to her dad to protect her and also to show her love, Karl was slowly falling in love with Lexi as Karl then placed a soft kiss on Lexi's shoulder as she snuggled in close to Karl who then gave Lexi a soft loving kiss, Lexi softly smiled in their kiss, Karl told Lexi that he was falling in love with her, Lexi looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth, Lexi then kissed Karl to show how she felt about him, Karl smiled softly as he held Lexi close to him as they shared a soft kiss, Karl was happy with Lexi as they unpacked their stuff, Lexi smiled as Karl walked over towards her and held her close to him, Lexi knew that she felt safe with Karl as he wanted to keep her safe as he promised her dad that he would look after her, few months had passed since what happened as Lexi and Karl had gotten closer, Lexi slept close to Karl as they were in bed together, Karl kept the duvet around Lexi to keep her warm as they slept together.

Lexi knew that she would not see her dad again after he risked his life for her and Karl who loved Lexi so much, Lexi softly sighed in her sleep as she stayed close to Karl in their bed, Lexi had her hand on Karl's bare chest as she slept beside him, Lexi was happy with Karl and knew that she was happy to be with him as they slept in bed together, Karl kept the duvet wrapped around Lexi to keep her warm, Karl was happy to be with Lexi, as they were happy together, Karl loved being with Lexi and knowing how close they were to each other, Karl loved being happy at long last with Lexi as they were close to one another, Lexi was happy with Karl and she loved him, Lexi knew how Karl felt towards her and she knew how happy she was to be with him, Karl was glad that he had given Lexi a chance and he loved her so much, Lexi loved being happy with Karl and she knew that he was the love of her life and always would be, Lexi knew that Karl would always keep her safe and protected.

Karl still kept in touch with Bruno, who knew that Karl and Lexi would be safe and happy together, Lexi was happy with Karl as they were together, Lexi was happy that Karl was with her, as Karl smiled knowing how happy he was to be with Lexi, Karl knew that Lexi missed her dad and he understood, Karl would always keep her safe and loved, he knew that he owed it to her dad to keep Lexi protected and safe, Lexi always cuddled close to Karl in bed, Karl loved Lexi so much, Lexi was lucky to be with Karl as they were closer than ever, Karl was loving towards Lexi as they were by the warm fire as Karl gave Lexi a shoulder rub, which led to passion, Lexi and Karl had some fun by the warm fire as Lexi tells Karl that he was her first and she also tells him she knew that it was special, Karl held Lexi close to him, he knew what she meant and he gave her a soft kiss as a token of his love for her.

Lexi snuggled close to Karl in their bed, Lexi was happy with Karl and she knew that he was special to her as they were in bed together, Karl loved Lexi so much as they stayed close to each other, Karl kept the duvet wrapped around Lexi so she could be warm beside him, Lexi was happy to be close to Karl in their bed, Karl was happy that he found love with Lexi and knew that she was the only one who he loved and would protect for the rest of his life, Karl knew that Lexi was the only one for him, Lexi was sound asleep next to Karl in their bed, he watched her sleep, it made Karl smile seeing how happy and close Lexi was to him and he knew that Lexi was his sweetheart and he knew that she needed him, just like he needed her, Karl loved Lexi so much and knew that she was his whole world forever, Karl then went to sleep himself next to Lexi, he softly sighed before falling asleep.

What happens in part 3?


End file.
